


"You're beautiful"

by Ley_Handsome



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ley_Handsome/pseuds/Ley_Handsome
Summary: The Paladins all decide to go on a small holiday to a new planet! Things are a little awkward as Lotor is there after joining the Voltron alliance but if anyone can understand how he feels- it's Keith.(A short Valentines story xx)





	"You're beautiful"

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Sorry this is such a bleated V-Day exchange to Rosy/ Angelica! I really hope you like this Keith x Lotor paring and I hope you valentines was lovely!

To be honest, none of the paladins were ever expecting that they would be able to have a holiday from trying to save the universe from the Galra and put a stop to the horrific reign of Lord Zarkon. But surprisingly, Allura had announced that the crew were going to take well deserved rest after Voltron and the Blade of Mamora had successfully defeated an entire base- leaving Zarkon at a huge set-back and them with the time to re-plan their strategy while being able to enjoy the sights of the exotic planet Litusterra. It only took a decapheeb to reach the planet as they travelled by Telladove. All the way there, the crew were more than excited as they looked at the holographic documentary about Litusterra.

It was an amazing planet with only the most tropical of weather. The planet consisted mainly of sandy beaches with clear clean seas with a forest in the middle of the island where you could lodge. The crew were amazed at the sights.

"I'm surprised this place hadn't been conquered by the Galra." Pidge mused as they all looked around.

"I admit," Matt nodded patting his sister on the shoulder before moving to to go towards Shiro "I didn't expect there to be any nice planets left besides Earth."

"This was hidden in a sector we hadn't actually managed to conquer." Lotor replied before he looked at the others. "I mean..." he stopped himself. It hadn't actually been very long since he had actually become an ally of Voltron- willing to bring down his father so he could remake the Empire the way it should've been made: peacefully with respect.

"It's fine." Keith responded giving him the 'I-know-how-awkward-this-is-as-I'm-Galra-too' look. "It's good that is hasn't been taken and that's what matters."

***

_Lotor looked down- feeling memories flood back from the last month. I_

_t hadn’t been long. As soon as he entered the Castle of Lions he was thrown to floor by Allura. She spat cursive words- loosing her facade of being a princess and composed ruler. “You think you have a right to enter this place?!” Tears spilled from her cheeks. The paladins had gathered and Keith was the first to act. “Allura! You said we should give everyone a chance before we act!” He went over to the princess and managed to get her away from him. Lotor stayed on the floor and didn’t move. “Lotor...” Keith held out his hand. “Let’s talk.” Lotor looked up at the half-galran boy.._ *** "Keith is right," Shiro, the ever brilliant Paladin and original leader of Voltron chimed in. "We're here to relax as a group. Let's all forget about the fighting and feuds for a few days and unwind." The others followed nodding and mumbling words of 'yes' before Coran came bundling down the steps to the Castle of Lions in flippers and a rubber ring that looked like a Bi Bo Bi. "Come on Paladins! Let's go have some fun! I heard about some rituals that you earthlings do when you go into the water! Of corse on Altea we had our own ways to enjoy the beach- but it was like rain: not the safest of leisures." He continued to speak, but Lotor all but blocked it out as he looked at Keith. There was something about him that Lotor had always seen as attractive? He didn't know. Maybe it was just the need for companionship talking after he had been betrayed by his followers... *** _The paladins had gone to free another planet, this was Lotor’s first time attacking his own people and he was the biggest target. It had gotten to the point where he was cornered.. beaten down- his weapons useless. The Galran leader in front of his was quoting script they would often say for traitors before an execution. He closed his eyes accepting death. But death never came. There he was again- the red paladin... defending his life as he brought down the Galran forces and once again outstretched his hand for the silver-haired man._

***

'Do I love him?'

Lotor quickly shook his head. 'Surely not... but then again...' Keith turned to look at him and a purple dark blush spread across Lotor's cheeks as he had been caught out.

"Why were you staring at me?" He asked a littler harsher than he had intended- blue eyes boring into the white-haired man.

"I didn't mean to stare." Was the only response he gave.

"Let's pick out our lodging!" Shiro called loudly as everyone made their way over with some of their belongings. The cabins were to fit two people per room. There was just enough to fit all of them in there. "Alright so, Matt and I will share a room." Shiro announced and Matt started to cuddle up against him.

"Allura and I will have a room!" Lance announced loudly as Allura herself put a hand to her head- clearly embarrassed and not used to the fact that she had actually fallen for "the most handsome and talented one of the bunch". Then it was decided that Pidge and Hunk would share and play some video games and Coran would have one to himself, leaving:

"So Keith, Lotor, you're alright to share?" Came the voice of Shiro.

"Ayy, two Galra buddies together!" Lance whooped before he got a punch to the shoulder from Shiro.

"I don't see what thy would be a problem." Lotor said calmly- though on the inside, he was panicking.

"Sure." Keith huffed as he wrapped his arms around his body, clearly not amused but not for the reasons that Lotor thought. For you see, he loved Lotor.

***

_Over the times he had saved Lotor... Keith wasn’t sure how he felt about him. He couldn’t sleep because of his reoccurring thoughts. He went to the observation deck to look at the starts and saw Lotor looking up. He didn’t dare go inside but only look. Sliver hair... deep purple skin... high collared shirt and blanket flowing over him like a cape... Before fore he knew it, a blush had spread across his face. He backed away and went back to his room- thoughts confirmed._

**

Slowly they all unpacked one by one, Lotor walked into the room horrified with his luggage. There was only one bed.

"Keith?" He called as his roommate entered. "We will have to figure out our sleeping arrangements. I had no knowledge that there would be double beds."

"We could just top and tail?" Keith frowned as he set his things down.

"I guess, but I have a thing with feet." He sighed. "I'm not a big fan of them... when they come near me I whack them out the way- hardly think you'd want a broken foot for this trip." He thought for a few seconds.

"I'll just sleep on the floor."

Keith looked at him. "Don't be ridiculous! There's nothing wrong with two people sharing a bed." As the words left his lips- a light blush appeared on his face. "Alright... we can figure it out later. Shall we join the others for a swim?" Nodding slowly Keith grabbed his swimming trunks and headed for the ensuite bathroom.

"You can change out here." Lotor shook his head- white hair flipping around him. 'Humans are such interesting creatures, going into separate places to change.' He then grabbed his swimming trunks and long sleeve top- getting changed in a flash. Keith knocked on the bathroom door. "You can come out." Lotor chuckled as he began to tie his hair back.

"Don't worry about knocking. I dress twice as fast as any human- be it full or half Galran."

"I see." Keith pouted his lips out in thought as he made the mental note.

"Well if you're ready, should we get going?" Lotor nodded and pushed some loose hairs behind his elf-like ears.

"Yes, let's."

**

The water was the perfect temperature for swimming in, So all the Paladins were there having fun, bar Lotor. Lotor was simply by the rock pools- swaying his legs back and forth.

"Do you think Lotor was offended?" Matt asked as they all stopped to look at him.

"He's just not used to our more, relaxed dynamic." Shiro suggested as he slumped on Matt's shoulders.

"What about you Keith? Did anything happen when you were in the dorm?" Lance wiggled his eye brows before he lost his balance sitting on the rubber ring. Allura helped him back up and smiled at his goofiness.

"W-What?" Keith remembered being flustered as he remembered Lotor talking. "No nothing happened. Look, I'll just go and talk to him." He then stumbled on some seaweed as he went to go over to the white-haired man. Lotor exhaled deeply as he swirled his legs around the pool.

"Hey..." Keith hesitantly walked towards him. Lotor flashed him a signature smile.

"Good afternoon, Keith." The way his name rolled of his tongue made Keith blush lightly.

"Hi. Erm... I wanted to know why you aren't swimming?" Lotor looked amused as he brought his hair forward to comb it with his long nails.

"I'm not one for full body submersion."

"Why did you suggest the beach then?"

"I like the rock pools. They're cold and shallow and they have interesting creatures in them!"

"I see." Keith sat down next to him. "Look I'm sorry." Lotor was caught off guard by the sudden apology.

"Why? What do you need to be sorry for?"

"I'm sorry the rest of the team don't fully understand that you've changed. For good I mean. You made the alliance with Voltron and you even saved my life." He looked at the sliver hair man to find that their eyes locked onto one another. Lotor turned away, heavy purple blush dusting his cheeks.

"Keith, it's fine. You know what it's like: being Galra and being on the ship that helps liberate people of the mess my father made." He put a hand to his head- index finger messing with his widows peak. "I thank you for welcoming me. But I too apologise if I've done anything to upset you- now if you'll excuse me." He climbed up from the pool and started to make his way back to the dorms- his heart thumping erratically. Keith watched him go with a frown before the others called him back in to swim.

**

It was evening by the time Keith had returned to the dorms. He didn't think he had to knock, but man did he wish he had. As he walked in- Lotor was shirtless. One might slam the door and apologise profusely- but Keith? He stood there, blushing a deep scarlet that would rival the red lion herself, but his eyes dabbed over his well-toned body. It was laced in scars- raised white skin that disappeared below the waistband of his trousers.

"I-I thought your already be dressed."

"No, I decided to go on a walk. I only got back a few dobashes ago. I'm sorry you had to see this unlawful sight." The pain on Lotor's face was visible. Keith felt bad and went over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist it was a daring move- but he wanted to do it.

"K-Keith?!" He gasped- face becoming flushed again. Keith started to kiss at the scars. Lotor shivered against him.

"W-What are you doing?" The shorter boy pulled away alright- forehead resting between his shoulder blades.

“Lotor, this isn’t an ‘unlawful sight’. You’re...” his face was a mess. Keith wasn’t the best when it came to expressing things such as love or emotions of any kind for that matter. “I’m trying to say you’re beautiful...”

Lotor exhaled deeply. “My body is a wreck... hardly a pretty sight.”

“It’s proof. Proof that you have a strong will to keep going. Every scar has a story- every raised line traces your life. I have them too from battle with the Galra... but I don’t feel like I should hide them... I wear them with pride.” He had pulled away to take off his own shirt to reveal the fact that he to, had several scars that littered his body. Of course they weren’t as bad as Lotor’s but he could try and offer some comfort.

“Keith.” The ravenette’s name rolled off his tongue sweet as honey, but it was dripping with sadness.

“I... these aren’t ones to wear with pride. I attacked people and when I wouldn’t attack...” he shuddered at repressed memories. The younger boy saw this and wrapped his arms around him again.

“See... you wouldn’t attack. The scars where you would attack- those are ones of pride. You took a stand against Zarkon.” His Brain was rubbing dry. He was so bad and comforting. “Just... know that you’re beautiful to me.” Lotor let out a small chuckle. Keith looked up to see tears were rolling down his cheeks.

“Knowing you are fine with them.. that you find them pretty. It’s all I need.” His cheeks dusted with a purple blush. “I.. have accumulated feelings for you...” It took the boy a few seconds to realise what the silverette had said to him.

“I love you too!” He blurted out- looking up at him with sparking eyes. He then wiped away Lotor’s tears and smiled.

**

It had been a few hours since the two had truly discovered their feelings for one another. They had spent the time sat on the single bed just talking. Comparing war stories and stories of their childhood. Lotor adored it. He’d never had such a person in which he could confide. In the end Shiro had to come to the door- looking for them as it was time for everyone to eat together.

“Keith? Lotor?” Lotor sat up- he tugged on a loose white t-shirt and opened the door while Keith tugged on his own signature black one. “Sorry, is it time for us to eat?” Shiro looked him up and down-

“Yes. I wanted to apologise for everyone earlier. I hope we haven’t dashed your hopes for a lovely holiday.”

He smiled and looked at Keith as he spoke. “No, everything’s amazing.”


End file.
